


You'll Always Be The Home

by darriness



Series: Like You Wanna Be Loved [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: Everything is finally settled in Kurt and Blaine's life...right?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Like You Wanna Be Loved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634986
Comments: 60
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third and final instalment of my Like You Wanna Be Loved verse! This verse started as an idea in 2012 and now it's got three parts! If you haven't read the first two fics (Like You Wanna Be Loved and Let It Be Me), this one will probably confuse you a little so I highly suggest reading those first! This fic is completely finished and has five chapters plus a prologue and epilogue. My goal is to post a chapter a day. As always, thanks to my beta @darrenismydarcy.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Burt makes an unintelligible sound of frustration, really closer to a growl, as he sits in front of the mirror. 

Kurt looks over from where he’s sitting in front of his own mirror and bites his lip to hide his smile. The way his father looks at him through the mirror and rolls his eyes, Kurt realizes he probably isn’t hiding his smile very well.

“You need some help, Dad?” Kurt asks.

Burt picks up the ends of the bow tie hanging around his neck and looks incredulously at Kurt through the mirror, “I used to know how to tie these faster than my shoes. Remember how you used to force me to take lessons...from you?”

Kurt presses his lips together in a smile before getting up and making his way across the hotel room to his father. He leans down and takes the ends of the tie himself, effortlessly tying the ends to create a perfect bow tie, “You’re out of practice.” He says when he finishes and lays his hands on Burt’s shoulders.

Burt sighs, “And whose fault is that?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt through the mirror, “You went and got yourself a whole new life hours and hours away and never come home anymore.”

Kurt’s face falls, “Seriously, Dad? You’re going to bring that up today?”

He goes to remove his hands but Burt sighs and grabs one before Kurt can escape. He turns in the chair and looks up at Kurt, “Hey, I’m joking.” He says, shaking the hand he holds in his lightly, “You know how insanely proud of you I am.”

Kurt sighs, “Yeah, I do. Sorry. I’m just a little on edge.”

Burt chuckles slightly as he lets go of Kurt’s hand and watches as his son makes his way back to his own mirror, “You are much calmer than I thought you’d be.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “I am a great actor.”

Burt chuckles again before they are interrupted by the door opening. In walks a beautiful young woman dressed to the nines in a long silver dress. Her dark brown hair is artfully pinned up in the back but the majority is falling in loose curls down her back and around her shoulders. She’s absolutely gorgeous.

Kurt’s eyes widen, “Who are you and what did you do with my Annie?” He asks and the young woman, Bethany, rolls her eyes as she curls a leg underneath herself and sits on the ottoman in the hotel room.

“I know I look good.” The sixteen-year-old says primly, putting a hand under her chin and batting her eyelashes. She drops the act, a moment later, to laugh along with Kurt and Burt.

“Seriously Bethany, you look beautiful.” Burt compliments.

Bethany smiles softly, a little self consciously now that she’s dropped the act, “Thanks Burt.” She says sincerely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking at Kurt, “I’ve been sent with instructions to make sure you aren’t freaking out.”

Kurt quirks his eyebrow again, “Seriously?”

Bethany shrugs, “You know my brother…” She rolls her eyes but unlike her early teen years, her eye roll now is completely affectionate. The snark and disdain hasn’t been a part of her and Blaine’s relationship for years.

Kurt sighs, “Yeah, I do know your brother.” He says almost to himself, “But you can report that I’m doing fine. Not freaking out at all.”

Bethany eyes him skeptically for a moment before turning to look at Burt, “Is he telling the truth?”

Burt chuckles as Kurt huffs and throws his hands up in the air, “He’s doing just fine. How is Blaine doing?”

“He’s more or less vibrating at this point. If we don’t start soon I feel like he might explode.” Bethany reports.

Burt laughs again as he checks his watch and then shrugs, “Well, you’re in luck. We should be heading down now. Why don’t you go get Blaine?”

Bethany nods, getting up to kiss them both on the cheek before leaving the room to head down the hall to where Blaine undoubtedly is. Kurt finds himself having the sudden urge to follow her. He’s known Blaine has been just down the hall all morning but it took the physical reminder of Bethany to make it real. 

“You’ll see him in a few minutes.” Kurt shakes his head to clear it and looks away from the hotel door he hadn’t realized he’d been staring at. He turns to find Burt smiling softly at him, “The morning of my wedding to Elizabeth, her brother’s actual job was to guard the door of the room I was getting ready in to make sure I didn’t sneak out to see her.”

Kurt chuckles, “Uncle John was your warden?” Burt shrugs with a rueful smile as Kurt sighs, “The whole ‘don’t see each other before the wedding’ is such a strange tradition but I decided to marry the most old-fashioned man on the planet. He wanted it all.” Kurt shrugs, “I guess it heightens the excitement.”

Burt walks over and puts his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, shaking it lightly, “Let’s go get you married.”

Kurt looks up at his father with a breathless smile, “Yeah, yeah let’s do that.” He says, with what feels like his last remaining breath.

The pair of handsomely dressed men straighten their tuxes as they stand to leave the room and head down to the hotel’s banquet room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and/or commented and/or left kudos on the prologue! Here's Chapter 1!

Four years is a long time. A lot can happen in four years. A lot can change. In one four year span for example, Kurt and Blaine met, became friends, became boyfriends, graduated high school, broke up, and got back together again. 

In the four years since their reunion, Blaine and Kurt have moved in together, graduated college, gotten engaged, started careers, and planned a wedding.

But if you ask Kurt and Blaine? The past four years have felt like both a lifetime and a milli-second in equal measure.

Blaine adjusts his cuffs and fidgets with his lapels as he stands behind the rows of chairs in front of him. Before he can once again reach for his lapels, his hand is grabbed and he turns to smile sheepishly at Bethany.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

Bethany smirks and squeezes the hand she has in her own, “You’re adorable.” Her eyes soften as Blaine’s eyes flit around the room, “I am so happy for you...you know that right?”

Blaine’s eyes train back on his little sister and he smiles, “I do know that.” He says, softly, squeezing her hand in return.

*Four Years Ago*

“Can I paint my room any colour I want?” Bethany asks as Blaine fumbles for with the keys in the lock.

“Hmm?” Blaine hums distracted as he tries not to drop the bags in his hands.

“I said, can I paint my room any colour I want?” Bethany repeats.

“Oh uh, I don’t know. We’ll have to ask Kurt, I guess.” Blaine responds, finally getting the key in the lock and opening the door to the small apartment for only the second time. He hasn’t been back since he and Kurt got back together and now he and Bethany are going to be living here.

Bethany sighs as she pushes past Blaine in the unrefined way of a 12-year-old who wants to be the first one in, “We live here now. Can’t you make the decision? Or are we going to have to ask Kurt for everything now?”

Blaine sighs as he drops the bags he’s been carrying just inside the door. The apartment is empty, Kurt is at class. The pair had decided it might be easier to move in when Kurt wasn’t home.  
“Just…” He doesn’t know how to answer. He’s never lived with anyone beside his family which means he’s never moved into someone else’s house. He’s not sure what the ‘rules’ are, or even if there are any.

Bethany rolls her eyes and flops down on the couch, letting the backpack she had been carrying fall on the ground next to her, “You said this would be a good thing for us.” She says with a raised eyebrow.

“It is.” Blaine says with a surety he doesn’t really feel. He knows Bethany was fine with moving and happy that Kurt was back in their lives but she’s also twelve...who knows if this really makes her happy.

*Present Day*

Music starts to play and Blaine takes a deep breath as he realizes that’s his and Bethany’s cue to walk down the aisle. He feels Bethany shake his hand in hers and he looks over at her with a smile. She smiles back at him before the pair begin to slowly make their way down the aisle.

He tries not to look over the crowd but can’t help but cast his gaze quickly over the faces. Friends and family all with beaming faces but unlike the former that is a mixture of friends they have as a couple and separately, the latter is all Kurt’s. Blaine threads Bethany’s arm more tightly in his own and keeps walking with a polite smile on his face.

When he and Bethany are finally at the altar he lets go of her hand and takes his place in front of the officiant as she takes hers just behind him as his ‘best woman’. He reaches to fidget with his suit jacket one more time as the music changes to signal it’s Kurt’s turn to make the walk he and Bethany just made.

He turns, like the audience in front of him does, to look at the back of the room and takes a deep breath when he sees Kurt standing arm in arm with his father. He feels Bethany nudge him in the back and he would turn to look at her if he wasn’t so transfixed. He has a feeling she would be beaming at him and maybe winking, anyway. 

*Three Years Ago*

Blaine gets home from class with a tired but happy sigh. He loves New York, he loves school, he loves everything about his life right now.

“Bethany I said no!” He hears Kurt say from the direction of the kitchen and pouts his lips thoughtfully, pausing as he takes off his scarf.

“You’re not my dad!” Bethany shouts back at Kurt and Blaine hisses in a breath.

There’s quiet for a moment and Blaine is wondering who is going to blow first. Since moving in, Bethany and Kurt’s relationship has changed slightly. They’ve gone from partners in crime, so to speak, to something more resembling father/daughter, or at the very least, caregiver/child. Blaine knows Kurt tries not to act that way but it’s unavoidable when living under the same roof. Blaine isn’t necessarily surprised but there have been times, like the one right now, when he wishes they could go back to the way they were before.

Finally, Bethany lets out an unintelligible growl and stomps off toward her bedroom, not even realizing Blaine is there when she huffs through the living room.

Kurt follows a moment later but at a slower pace and doesn’t appear to want to actually follow her as her bedroom door slams. He sighs when the slam happens and swings his gaze to Blaine - fixing him with a resigned expression.

“She wanted to take the subway, by herself I might add, to a concert in the park.” Kurt recounts.

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up, “Well, thank you for saying no.”

Now Kurt’s glance is slightly withering, “Of course I said no.” He says before sighing and looking back at Bethany’s door, “I honestly never imagined I’d be a parental figure to a teenager in my early 20s.”

It sounds more like he’s saying it to himself than Blaine but Blaine’s stomach still clenches with anxiety, “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I’ll talk to her.” He swallows thickly.

Kurt does a double take before he seems to realize what he said and he moves quickly to Blaine’s side and puts his arms around his waist and his forehead to his temple, “Hey, no. That’s not what I meant.” He says before sighing, “Just because I didn’t think my life would be this way doesn’t mean I don’t love it.” It’s Blaine’s turn to give Kurt a withering glance. Kurt shakes his arms around Blaine, “I’m serious! In a few minutes I’m going to go in there and talk with Annie and everything will be fine. Just because she and I fight now doesn’t mean I’m not happy with our life.”

The sincerity in Kurt’s voice makes Blaine breathe a little easier.

*Present Day*

When Kurt and his dad finally, after what feels like the longest walk down the aisle ever (definitely longer than Blaine and Bethany’s was), make it to the altar Blaine can barely contain himself. He tries to wait as patiently as possible for Kurt to hug his dad and then take his place in front of Blaine but the wait for that to happen feels almost as long as the walk did.

Finally, FINALLY, Kurt is smiling at Blaine and reaching forward to grab his hands. Blaine feels like he can truly breathe for the first time all day. He is so ready to marry this man.

*One Year Ago*

“Are you sure I can’t film this?” Bethany asks.

Blaine chuckles nervously, “No, you cannot film this! I’m already nervous enough as it is.”

Bethany smirks, “Yeah but don’t you want to remember this for all of eternity? I mean, unless he says no or you get a divorce or…”

“Annie!” Blaine exclaims, making Bethany giggle in a way she doesn’t usually do anymore. Blaine’s learning there are a lot of things 15-year-old girls ‘don’t do anymore’.

“He’s here!” Bethany squeals, pointing over Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine turns around in his seat to watch Kurt talk to the hostess before getting shown to the table where Blaine and Bethany currently sit. It’s a fancy restaurant where the hostess even pulls out Kurt’s chair for him before he sits down.

“Oh, thanks!” Kurt says with an amused chuckle at the gesture as he takes his seat, “Hey!” Kurt enthuses, reaching forward to grab Blaine’s hand and smiling at Bethany.

“Hey!” Blaine smiles back as Bethany waves.

“So, what’s the special occasion? I mean, not that I don’t love fine dining and a chance to wear one of my fancier outfits…” Kurt asks, looking back and forth between the siblings.

Blaine swallows. He had originally wanted to wait to do this until later in the meal but…

“Kurt,” He starts and he can feel Bethany’s eyes on him. She had also been under the impression this would come later and obviously understands the tone he’s using. Kurt seems to understand something big is coming too because he sits a little straighter and he tilts his head in interest. Blaine swallows one more time, “Kurt, when you came into our lives my only focus was Annie. And while I love her to death and have never for a second regretted becoming her primary caregiver...I wasn’t really living.” Kurt’s eyes have widened in seeming shock but he stays quiet, “And then you came into our lives and...everything got more colourful. You opened my eyes and my heart to a love I don’t think I could ever even imagine and I am so thankful to you for that.” 

Blaine sends one more glance at Bethany who is beaming at him and nodding before he takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee. The tables closest to them are looking on but Blaine only has eyes for Kurt - who is currently staring down at him with wide glistening eyes.

“I love you more than words can say, Kurt, and you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would agree to become my husband.” He produces a velvet box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a platinum band with inset diamonds. Kurt gasps, “Kurt, will you marry me?”

Kurt is nodding before he even finishes speaking, “Yes.” He whispers breathlessly.

Kurt pulls Blaine to his feet and into a kiss as the tables closest to them begin to clap. The loudest cheers are, of course, from Bethany, who makes the pair laugh as she whoops and hollers.

*Present Day*

The ceremony is simple and yet perfect. They debated writing their own vows but decided, instead, to go the traditional route; saying ‘traditional’ words in a ‘non-traditional’ situation really appealed to both of them.

It turns out Blaine cries more than Kurt, but Bethany cries more than both of them to the point where Blaine pauses and asks the officiant to wait before turning and hugging Bethany to him for a brief moment. She cries into his shoulder and their photographer captures the moment forever. 

When it comes to their first kiss as husbands, Kurt goes off script just a little bit and bends Blaine in a dip to press their lips together. The room cheers around them at the action and the pair come up laughing - Blaine slightly embarrassed but overjoyed, and Kurt exceedingly proud...and also slightly embarrassed.

As they walk back up the aisle hand-in-hand, they smile at their family and friends who are all beaming back at them.

*One Year Ago*

“Kurt, why are we still doing this? You’re already engaged!” Bethany exclaims as she helps Kurt move the coffee table.

Kurt grunts as he shifts the table into its final resting place against the wall and out of the way, “Because I have been planning this for weeks and Blaine deserves to be proposed to.”

Bethany smiles, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

It was no surprise that Bethany had been in on Blaine’s proposal but she had been surprised and ecstatic when Kurt had come to her the month before to enlist her help in his own proposal. Bethany had to keep both secrets for the month while inside she had been bubbling over with excitement.

Kurt takes a deep breath and looks around one more time, “So...is everything ready?”

Bethany also looks around before looking back at Kurt, “All we did was move the coffee table and put out champagne. You know, for someone as dramatic as you...this proposal is super low key.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Because this proposal is for Blaine.”

Bethany pouts her lips like she hadn’t thought of that before nodding, “Okay, that makes sense.”

They hear keys jingling in the hallway and both of them jump. Kurt shoos Bethany toward the door and she goes with a skip, making sure to wink at Kurt first.

She opens the door before Blaine can get his keys in and he looks up in surprise before smiling, “Thanks Annie.” He says.

Bethany rocks back and forth once, trying to contain her smile, before sweeping her arm into the apartment, “Right this way.”

Blaine quirks an eyebrow as he toes off his shoes, chuckling at the formal gesture, “What’s going on?”

“Would you just come?” Bethany asks with an eye roll, hooking her arm into Blaine’s and pulling him along.

When they get to the living room Kurt is standing where the coffee table usually sits. Blaine looks back and forth between the pair, “What’s going on?” He asks again.

“Blaine,” Kurt starts and Bethany unhooks her arm and shoves Blaine forward a little. When Blaine is standing in front of Kurt, Kurt grabs both of his hands in his own and continues, “You have brought so much into my life - love, laughter, joy,...Annie.” He winks at Bethany who is standing just behind Blaine and the teenager giggles softly before quieting, “And I know you already proposed to me and technically we’re already engaged but you deserved a proposal as much as I did.” He takes a deep breath and goes down on one knee. Blaine, inhales sharply and his eyes are already moist with tears, “You are the love of my life, you are my everything, and I would be forever grateful if you agreed to marry me.” 

He opens a ring box to reveal a simple platinum band. Blaine stares at it for a long moment, silence ringing in the room before Bethany breaks in, “Would you mind saying yes? Kurt said I could have some champagne after.”

Blaine and Kurt chuckle from their position. Blaine shakes his head and bites his lips together as they quiet before kneeling on the ground in front of Kurt, “I will, of course, marry you.” He whispers before pulling Kurt into a kiss. 

There is clapping this time, too, but only from Bethany as the pair pull apart and Kurt slips the ring onto Blaine’s finger. They beam at each other like they are the only two in the room before Bethany coughs behind them.

They chuckle again, “Did you really tell her she could have champagne?” Blaine whispers.

Kurt smirks, “One glass.” He says.

*Present Day*

“Bethany!” Blaine exclaims.

Bethany freezes with her glass halfway to her mouth and gives her brother a sheepish smile, “Uh….Kurt let me?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and holds up his index finger, “One.” He says as Bethany cheers and takes a sip of wine from her glass.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to be trouble with this whole drinking thing.” Blaine asks, leaning against the bar next to her. The reception has been raging for hours now, dinner long since over, and Blaine is slightly alcohol loose, a lot in love loose, and thoroughly enjoying himself.

Bethany rolls her eyes, “I’m not stupid.” She says and Blaine nods, leaving it at that for now.

“Wanna dance?” He asks, gesturing to the dance floor as a slower song plays over the speakers.

Bethany takes another sip of wine and jerks her head behind her, “Go dance with your husband. He told me half an hour ago that he’s sad you guys haven’t been able to dance as much together with all the entertaining and hosting. I’ll finish my wine and cut in later. Maybe after I ask Finn to dance.” She winks at him and Blaine chuckles as he scans the room for Kurt, who is looking at him from across the room where he’s talking to one of his relatives.

They smile at each other before Kurt pleads, wordlessly, with his eyes and Blaine chuckles before kissing Bethany’s cheek and heading over.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt.” He says when he’s close enough and Kurt’s relative coos at him, “I was wondering if I could steal my husband for a dance.”

The relative, who Blaine is sure he’s been introduced to but can’t remember her name to save his life, agrees easily and Blaine leads Kurt to the dance floor. They settle quickly into each other's arms and Kurt sighs in relief, “Thank you.” He breathes as they start to sway, “My Aunt Jenny is lovely if not a little...over the top.”

Blaine chuckles, “Well, that’s my job now. To save you from well meaning but exhausting relatives. It’s in the contract.”

Kurt’s face suddenly goes somber as they continue to sway and Blaine tilts his head slightly, “What’s wrong?”

Kurt sighs, “I just…” He pauses and cups Blaine’s cheek softly. Blaine looks at him curiously, “Are you upset your parents aren’t here? Were you...expecting them to show up?”

Blaine’s eyes widen in surprise slightly before he chuckles, “Well, considering we didn’t invite them, it would be very strange for them to show up now.”

Kurt sighs again, “Blaine…” He starts.

Blaine sobers before sighing himself and looking off to the side slightly. He notices Finn and Bethany dancing and smiles slightly before turning back to Kurt with one scrunched closed eye, “Maybe...part of me was hoping they might actually show up.”

Kurt’s heart breaks a little at the admission even though he’s the one who asked about it and he’d assumed that was going to be the answer. His heart breaks for Blaine who may never fully heal from the trauma of his past.

He puts his hands on either side of Blaine’s neck and leans in to kiss him softly. He can’t magically make everything okay for Blaine, but he can love him and remind him of how loved he really is.

He plans on spending the rest of his life making sure that happens.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions and news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst at summaries. Don't even bother reading them lol Just skip to the chapters :P Hope you enjoy! And thanks again to my beta darrenismydarcy!

“Do we ever have to leave our honeymoon?” Blaine asks four days later as he kneels on the bed where Kurt has been lounging with a book for the past hour.

Kurt looks up from his book, lazily, and his breath catches at Blaine’s appearance. They haven’t really worn anything more than swim trunks and tank tops since they arrived in Fiji three days ago but right now Blaine is only in low hanging shorts and his golden skin and easy smile take Kurt’s breath away.

Blaine smirks at Kurt’s expression before moving forward on his knees toward his husband, “See something you like?” He asks.

Kurt swallows, “You are unfairly attractive right now.”

Blaine chuckles as he puts his hands on either side of Kurt’s shoulders and leans in to press a slow, warm kiss to his lips. He hums when he pulls back, “Just right now?”

Kurt chuckles as he rolls his eyes, “Stop fishing for compliments.”

Blaine smirks again and shrugs before sitting down on his hip and leaning on his hand that he rests on the other side of Kurt’s hips, “You didn’t answer my first question.”

Kurt closes his book and puts it on the nightstand before putting his hands behind his head and giving Blaine his full attention, “To answer your question, yes, we eventually have to leave our honeymoon.” Blaine pouts and Kurt laughs, “We have jobs to get back to, and a Bethany to think about for starters.” Kurt reminds.

Blaine waves a hand, “Bethany’s practically an adult.” He says.

Kurt laughs, “I know sixteen-year-olds THINK they’re adults but...she’s not done needing you by a long shot.”

“Needing us.” Blaine says and Kurt shrugs, conceding the point even though he knows he’ll never have what Blaine and Bethany have and that’s okay.

“What are you going to do with yourself when Annie’s off at college?” Kurt asks, curiously.

Blaine pouts his lips thoughtfully, “Probably cry for a while.” He says and it’s Kurt’s turn to pout, sadly, up at him before Blaine shrugs, “But then, I don’t know, I figured you and I would have a little one of our own?”

He asks the question almost hesitantly. They’ve talked about kids, and both want at least one together, but it’s always been hypothetical. Both of them had been content with raising Bethany.

“You wouldn’t...want a break for a while?” Kurt asks, running a hand up the arm Blaine is bracing himself on, “You’ve been raising another human since you were fifteen. I would have more kids with you tomorrow but is that what you want? Would you rather we wait and just be us for a while?”

Blaine sighs and shifts slightly. Kurt wonders if he’s made Blaine uncomfortable and hates that he’s ruined their relaxed Fiji honeymoon vibe.

Eventually, Blaine looks up at Kurt through his lashes, “I can’t think of anything better than raising a child with you.”

Kurt beams at him and leans up to press his lips to Blaine’s. Blaine joins the kiss easily and they lazily make out on the bed with the afternoon sun shining in through the floor to ceiling glass doors of their room. They’ve had more sex over the last three days then any other three day period in their entire relationship, but there is something cementing and gratifying about this moment in a none sexual way.

“We’ll have to talk to Bethany.” Kurt whispers when they finally pull apart.

“Not it.” Blaine whispers back before moving back to press his lips against Kurt’s. They’re both laughing this time, though, so it’s more a meeting of teeth than lips but neither care.

“Wanna go for a swim?” Kurt asks when they pull away for a second time.

Blaine hums, thoughtfully, “Only if you can keep your hands to yourself while we do it. We’re going to end up arrested one of these days.”

Kurt rolls his eyes without any heat, “Please. One, you’re just as handsy. Two, it’s a resort in Fiji - we won’t be the only handsy ones. And three, you are my husband, I can be as handsy as I damn well please.”

Blaine smirks, “Yes sir.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Ooooh I like the sound of that.”

Blaine throws his head back and laughs and Kurt smiles.

“Come on,” Blaine says when he’s calm, flicking his head toward the beach outside their room, “let’s go swimming. And if we get arrested, there will be punishment.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to smirk, “Yes sir.” He repeats.

\-- -- --

It’s two weeks since their honeymoon and Blaine and Kurt still giggle every time they look at each other or catch sight of their rings. There is an overabundance of giggling in the house which usually causes Bethany to roll her eyes even as she smiles at the pair and their ridiculousness. 

Tonight, Bethany is staying at a friend's house and Blaine sits, almost vibrating, on the couch as he tries to read a book and wait for Kurt to get home from the grocery store. 

They’re going to have a date night. 

A slightly silly concept considering they are married but, seeing as they live with a 16-year-old, nights by themselves are few and far between so they take advantage of them when they come along. They’re going full out; dinner, candles, a movie, groping during said movie, and sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Kurt grunts his way through the front door and Blaine leaps up from the couch, tossing his unread book onto the cushions, “Here. Let me grab some of those.” He says, taking a few of the bags from Kurt’s hand, “Did you bring them all up on the first go?”

“Of course I did. Gives me a workout.” Kurt snarks.

Blaine laughs as they make their way into the kitchen, “Some might say going down and back up the stairs a second time is equally a workout.”

Kurt levels him with a look that would be bitchy if they weren’t so ridiculously in love that anger isn’t a thing they do nowadays (they’re both sure fighting will return...they’re just enjoying the lack thereof), “Yeah, well, considering what our night holds I don’t think I needed to workout at ALL before hand.”

Blaine smirks, “Touché.” He says as there is a knock at the door.

They both turn in its direction with identical curious expressions. They aren’t expecting anyone. That had kind of been the whole point of the evening.

“Maybe I dropped something and a neighbour is dropping it by?” Kurt wonders, almost to himself, as he riffles through the bags to check.

Blaine shrugs and figures there is only one way to find out. He walks over to the door, laughing when Kurt calls out ‘You better not offer sexual favours for the return of produce!’

He’s still laughing when he pulls the door open but his laugh is cut off abruptly when his eyes land on the figure on the other side. He and the person on the other side of the door stare at each other, neither speaking, for what feels like hours.

They are silent and starring long enough for Kurt to come out of the kitchen anyway, “What did I drop?” He asks but goes quiet when he comes to stand next to Blaine. Whether it’s the general vibe of the moment or the fact that the person on the other side of the door isn’t someone Kurt has ever seen before, Blaine’s not sure. But right now, Blaine isn’t sure of anything.

“Dad.” He chokes out and his throat feels raw and scratchy. The name coming out like sandpaper against his vocal chords. It’s not a word he’s used in many years, and a word he never thought he’d use again to the man in front of him.

Marcus Anderson shifts almost awkwardly. Everything about him in this moment seems awkward in Blaine’s opinion, and it’s so different to the mental memory Blaine has of his father. Marcus Anderson is a commanding presence, usually. He’s not an overly tall man (a little under 5’11”) but his general presence seems to make even taller men shrink in comparison.

Now, he stands in a three piece suit (which seems wholly out of place in the basic but neat hallway outside Kurt and Blaine’s apartment), shifting from one foot to the other and adjusting his lapel and cuffs almost reflexively. Blaine can’t help but remember his own actions on the day of his wedding and he swallows hard, trying to rid himself of the mental connection. He wants to be nothing like his father.

“Are you going to let me in?” Marcus asks finally and it’s then that Blaine realizes he and Kurt have just been staring.

Blaine turns to Kurt, whose face has morphed from the happy relaxed expression from the kitchen into a scowl with blazing eyes, and clears his throat, “Um, yeah, sure. Come in.” He says, backing up and opening the door further.

Marcus steps between the pair and clears his throat as he passes Kurt. Kurt tracks the older man as he makes his way into the living room and stands just in front of the coffee table.

“Did I catch you in the middle of something?” Marcus asks.

“What do you want, Dad?” Blaine asks instead of answering. He silently curses himself for not sounding stronger. He had wanted that to come out angrily but instead it comes out almost resigned.

Marcus clears his throat and nods down at the carpet, “Is your... sister here?”

“No.” Blaine answers, simply.

Marcus nods again, his eyes moving around the room without really landing on anything, “I have news. For her.”

Blaine’s eyes narrow. What could that possible mean? Neither Blaine or Bethany have had contact with their parents in seven years, what possible news could their father have for Bethany, and not him, that he felt he couldn’t impart over the phone or email or, Blaine figures, not at all.

“Evelyn is dead.” Marcus says simply, finally meeting Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine instantly feels like he’s been punched in the chest. He stares back at his dad but his eyes aren’t really seeing. He’s finding it hard to breathe and hard to swallow. Out of his peripheral vision, he becomes aware of Kurt looking back and forth between Blaine and his father.

“Who’s Evelyn?” Kurt asks, anger seemingly forgotten for the moment as curiosity takes its place.

Marcus breaks eye contact with Blaine only to sneer in Kurt’s direction and it’s that action that shakes Blaine awake, “Get out.” Blaine whispers over the lump in his throat.

Marcus’ eyes snap back to Blaine, widen, and then narrow, “That is a very rude way to treat a guest, Blaine. I thought I had taught you better.”

“You taught me nothing.” Blaine spits, “Now, get out.”

Marcus’ narrow eyes regard Blaine for a moment longer before clearing his throat once more, straightening his suit jacket once more and nodding, “Bethany is welcome at the funeral.” is the last thing he says before marching out of the apartment. Blaine doesn’t miss that he waited long enough to make it seem like it was HIS idea and not Blaine’s.

The door closes audibly behind his father and it’s the only indication Blaine gets that he actually leaves because he’s still staring at the spot where he was just standing. When he hears the click (his father is too prim and proper for something as ‘low class’ as a slam) he blinks for the first time in what feels like forever. Why can’t he remember the last time he blinked? Why are his eyes so dry?

He becomes aware of Kurt next to him when the other man clears his throat, “Ummm, what’s going on? Who is Evelyn? What the fuck just happened?”

Blaine runs a shaky hand down his face and pulls his bottom lip out slightly as he removes it, staring off into the middle distance, “Evelyn is our mother.” 

\-- -- --

Kurt’s not entirely sure how to act.

He’s been trying to take his cue from Blaine but trying to figure out what Blaine needs from him without outright asking (he’d tried and gotten a strange ‘What kind of question is that?’ non-answer in return). 

Blaine seemed last night to want to forget his father had even visited. He had clapped his hands together after a moment of silence and declared that the groceries weren’t going to put themselves away. He’s been speaking mostly in cliches ever since.

They’d gone to bed right after dinner and while Kurt had understood the night they had planned wasn’t really an option anymore, he had mourned it a little. He’d mourned it a little more when he’d spooned up behind Blaine in bed and gotten a ‘I’ve got a headache’ cliche in return. He wasn’t sure if that just meant no sex (which isn’t what he had been aiming for anyway) or no cuddling but when Blaine had shrugged his shoulder slightly, Kurt had taken the hint and rolled away. He’d fell into a fitful sleep only after he knew Blaine had done the same a few hours later.

Now, the morning sun is shining through their small kitchen window and the pair is sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in front of them. They haven’t really spoken since waking up almost a half hour ago, but Bethany should be getting dropped back home any time now and Kurt’s still not sure how they are going to tell her.

He coughs and Blaine looks over at him with a curious expression, “Have you...thought about how you’re going to tell Bethany?”

Blaine pouts thoughtfully before shrugging, “Best just to rip the bandaid off, I guess.”

Kurt’s nerves bristle at the cliche. He wants to shake Blaine and ask him what the hell the cliches are for and why he’s acting so strange but he also doesn’t want to make Blaine mad at him - a fight isn’t what he wants or thinks Blaine needs right now.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out as Blaine continues to look at him curiously, passively. Kurt licks his lips and tries again, “Did you...want to tell her by yourself? I can...make myself scarce.” He gestures out of the kitchen as if his meaning isn’t clear.

Something flashes in Blaine’s eyes for the first time since his father’s visit the night before. He reaches across the table and grabs Kurt’s wrist, locking eyes with him and his eyes look pained, “Please stay.” He says.

Kurt nods repeatedly, “I will. I will.” He reassures.

Blaine mirrors his nods before pulling his hand back. He nods continuously, almost to himself, before his eyes settle back into the passive stare they held before.

The sound of a key in the front door grabs their attention and they both turn in its direction to hear the door open and Bethany enter, “Hey guys!” She calls with an obvious smile in her voice, “I don’t care how late you stayed up last night - I want waffles! Let’s go get breakfast!”

They don’t answer her, and a few seconds later she all but bounces into the kitchen and smiles wider when she sees them at the table. She’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She’s slightly out of breath, almost like she ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, but her smile is so bright and her vibe is relaxed...until she catches the vibe of the kitchen.

She stops with a hand on the door jam and looks back and forth between Kurt and Blaine with a furrowed brow, “What’s going on?” She asks.

Kurt looks at Blaine, who is staring at his coffee. There is one thing Kurt knows for sure in this moment: no matter what he’d do to help Blaine, and Bethany, through this, telling Bethany himself is not something he’s going to do. This news shouldn’t come from him.

He coughs and it seems to shake Blaine out of his thoughts. The other man looks up and gives Bethany a pained smile that fools no one, “Have a seat, Annie.” He whispers.

Bethany follows the instruction cautiously, lowering herself into the seat she usually occupies at the table and continuing to look back and forth between them. She laughs awkwardly after another beat of silence, “What? Did someone die?” She asks.

Kurt can tell she means it as a joke but when he looks over at Blaine, who winces slightly, in the ensuing silence Bethany puts her hands flat on the table, “Burt?” She asks, her voice taking on a panicked note.

Kurt does feel like that’s a question for him to answer. He reaches across the table, quickly, and lays a hand on Bethany’s arm, “Burt is fine.” He says and for good measure he adds, “Carole and Finn are fine, too.” He sort of loves that his family is Blaine and Bethany’s family, too, and even though his heart is hurting and confused, it also swells at her concern.

She nods and looks back and forth between Kurt and her silent brother, “Then who? Or what? You haven’t said no one died. Did someone die?”

“Mom did.” Blaine whispers suddenly and the room goes silent again.

Kurt’s still got his hand on Bethany’s and he squeezes it slightly as he waits for her to react. She’s looking at Blaine with wide eyes. Kurt’s not sure how he thought she would react, hell he STILL isn’t sure how Blaine is reacting, but he knows he wants to be there to help with whatever it is.

Bethany blinks a few times, “How?” She finally stutters out.

Blaine adopts a thoughtful expression, “I...don’t actually know how she died.” He whispers.

Bethany shakes her head, “No.” She says, “I mean, how do you know?”

Blaine looks at Kurt, briefly, before turning back to Bethany. Kurt wonders in that moment if Blaine is going to lie about how he came to know this information, “Dad, uh, came here last night.”

Bethany swallows thickly and nods but doesn’t say anything. She turns her eyes to look at the table in front of her. They’re slightly wide but otherwise dry. Kurt’s not sure why he was expecting tears.

“Bethany?” Kurt says after another moment of silence. So much silence. She looks up at him with a surprised expression, like she forgot he was there, “Are you...okay? Do you...need anything?” He tries asking her what he asked Blaine the night before, hoping she’ll be more receptive.

She blinks and then coughs slightly before looking at Blaine, “Is there a funeral?”

“On Sunday morning.” Blaine reports, “Dad said you were welcome to go if you want.”

Bethany’s brows furrow, “If I…” She stops and shakes her head before starting again, “I think we should go.” She says with a decisive nod.

Kurt and Blaine turn to each other for a moment before turning back to Bethany, “Ummm, Bethany…” Kurt starts.

“Dad said YOU were invited. Not me.” Blaine clarifies.

Bethany’s brows furrow even further and she shakes her head, “That’s bullshit!” She explodes. Neither Kurt or Blaine reprimand her for her language, “Now I want all three of us to go even more.” She smirks, “It’ll be the perfect send off - piss her off one more time.”

Kurt’s eyes widen in surprise at her declaration before he turns to look at Blaine, gauging his reaction. To his surprise, Blaine actually laughs slightly, shaking his head and bringing a hand up to his mouth. 

“I should have known that would be your reaction.” Blaine says, almost to himself.

Bethany amazes Kurt (and Blaine) on an almost daily basis, she truly is an amazing young woman, but her reaction brings Kurt back to that night seven years ago when he first learned about the night Blaine and Bethany’s parents abandoned their two children. Bethany, seven at the time, had stood up to their father on her big brother’s behalf, going so far as to punch their father in the stomach to keep him away from Blaine.

Bethany winks with a smile, “I’ve always got your back, big brother.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta @darrenismydarcy!

The rest of their day following the conversation in the kitchen is surprisingly normal. They do go out for waffles, Bethany does homework, Blaine and Kurt do laundry, they cook dinner as a trio - usual stuff.

It’s not until Bethany suggests a movie that Blaine declines. Both Kurt and Bethany give him a strange look and he shrugs, saying he’s just really tired. Kurt suggests he’ll go to bed with Blaine but Blaine insists he watch the movie with Bethany, smiling to show that everything is fine.

And he supposes everything does feel fine until he’s in the shower. He’s not sure when it starts but suddenly he’s crying, he can feel his eyes getting puffy even though his tears mix in with the steady flow of water over his head.

He leans his forehead against the tile and lets the water pound against his back. He’s not even sure why he’s crying. Why is he crying?

He’s also not sure how long he’s been in the shower until he jumps when the curtain is pulled back and the water turned off. He almost turns but then feels strong hands smooth across his shoulders and then he feels a kiss to one shoulder as Kurt’s familiar arms wrap themselves around Blaine’s waist.

“I’m okay.” Blaine whispers but even to his own ears he knows how wrong it sounds.

Kurt hums softly, “It’s okay not to be fine.” He says into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine shakes his head, “She wasn’t even my mother anymore.”

“Sure she was.” Kurt answers and Blaine pushes off the wall sharply to look at him over his shoulder. Kurt shrugs, “Maybe not so much in the last nine years, but for the first 15 years? And regardless of how she treated you or your sister...she was still your mom. Your heart doesn’t forget a person that quickly.”

Blaine’s eyes pinch, “I want to forget her though. Bethany seems to have.” He gestures out of the shower.

Kurt bites his lower lip slightly and turns to look at the shower curtain, “Bethany only had your parents until she was seven. Part of me wonders if she even truly remembers what it was like to live with them.” He turns back to Blaine, “You’ve been her parent for longer than they were. YOU’VE given her the strength to be fine with this.” He shuffles forward with a sad smile and grabs Blaine’s hand as Blaine feels more tears slip down his cheeks, “You had your parents for longer and then you became the parent. No one was there to make sure YOU would have the strength to be fine with this.”

“I have you.” Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles again, “You do. But I’m here for you in a different way. I’m not your parent - even if we did try out calling each other ‘Daddy’ for a while.” He rolls his eyes slightly before scrunching up one eye and shaking his head. Blaine feels a surprise chuckle bubble up inside him. He didn’t think he would be in the mood to laugh right now.

“Yeah, that didn’t really work for us.” Blaine whispers with a soft smile of his own.

Kurt shrugs, “Experimentation is the sign of any good relationship.” He squeezes Blaine’s hand in his own before bringing his hand up to gently wipe at Blaine’s wet cheeks with his thumb. They’re quiet for a moment before Kurt pouts thoughtfully, “Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to start talking to Anthony again?”

Blaine pouts thoughtfully back at him. Anthony had been Blaine’s therapist when he’d moved to New York. He had really liked Diana, his therapist in Ohio, but when he and Bethany had moved to New York obviously he couldn’t continue to see her. He had gone to Anthony for about a year after moving before he had felt strong enough to try life without him. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility until now.

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll book an appointment.” He says with a nod and Kurt once again smiles.

“I’m here for you whenever you need me, you know that right?” He whispers as he lays his forehead against Blaine’s.

Blaine nods against him, “I do know that. I really do.”

\-- -- --

It’s a short walk from the subway station to the church the funeral is being held at on Sunday. It had been a tense morning in the apartment for a multitude of reasons, the least of which being Kurt's continued argument that he shouldn’t go.

“Do I want to be there to support you? Of COURSE I do but…” He’d started but Blaine had interrupted him while he stood at the mirror tying his bowtie.

“Then come support me!” He’d said, “Simple as that. I want you there.”

“But no one else does!” Kurt had argued.

“Bethany does.” Blaine had shrugged.

Kurt had rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.” He’d huffed, “I don’t want to create a scene.”

Blaine had turned away from the mirror with a pleading look in his eyes, “My being there is going to be what creates a scene, if anything. But I’m going and I’m asking you to. Please. Come.” He’d implored.

It had been those eyes that had changed Kurt’s mind, and now he and Blaine walk hand and hand down the street toward the church with Bethany walking a few steps behind, pretending she wasn’t sulking (or more rather trying to amplify her sulk).

“I’m not sure how you convinced me to change.” She grumbles from behind them.

Blaine looks over his shoulder at her, “I didn’t convince you of anything. I flat out told you you weren’t allowed to wear your pride flag shirt to the funeral.”

“But it would have been so awesome!” Bethany argues, “And I just want to support you.”

Blaine stops walking suddenly, pulling Kurt to a stop and causing Bethany to almost run into them from behind. He turns to her with a sigh and rubs his forehead in exasperation, “I’m not looking to make a statement or piss anybody off. My being there will do that well enough all on its own. Can we just...get through this with the least amount of damage as possible? I know you want to support me but you can do that by just...being there. No theatrics or pride flags needed.”

Bethany looks like she wants to argue before she turns to look at Kurt, who is silently trying to get her to agree, and sighs, “Fine.” She says, shrugging, “But can we do something super gay afterwards - like walk in a pride parade or buy a unicorn? I feel like my status as an ally is being threatened.”

Blaine and Kurt chuckle, “Fine. We’ll buy a unicorn.” Blaine concedes before the trio is walking again.

They come upon the church and collectively inhale at the grandeur of the building. It has been a while since the Anderson siblings have been to church, and for Kurt even longer, but they all collectively agree that this is the most opulent church they’ve ever seen.

It makes sense considering that they are in New York City, that the church would be just as grand as the city it stands in, but its pale stone facade and stained glass windows are a stark contrast to the metal and shiny reflective windows of the buildings around it. It’s an intimidating structure and the group pauses for a long moment even though they get a few grumbles from pedestrians trying to walk past.

“Are we ready for this?” Kurt asks looking at the siblings in turn.

Blaine looks at Kurt and then at Bethany who nods before nodding himself, “Let’s do this.” He’s not sure why he feels like he’s preparing for battle. He hopes that’s not the case.

\-- -- --

The church seems even larger once they’re inside. That’s about all Blaine notices before his eyes are scanning the pews for the face he doesn’t want to see but needs to keep track of. He doesn’t necessarily want their father to know they are there, but he knows for sure he wants to know where the older man is at all times. He doesn’t want to be blind-sided.

The crowd is a fair size and Blaine doesn’t recognize a single face in it. He has a feeling even if he were in his parents’ life over the years, he probably wouldn’t recognize anyone here today. His parents, until his mother’s passing, plus him and Bethany are the only Andersons left. He has no other living family and he doubts he would have known any of his parents’ friends or co-workers.

His roaming eyes finally land on his father and he tenses when he sees his father staring right back at him. His father’s face is hard and his glare is piercing and Blaine is already bracing for a confrontation.

He and his father stare at each other for a few moments, but his father remains seated in the front pew. Blaine wonders if his father thinks confronting his abandoned children would seem improper in front of his friends and in the current situation. Or maybe he’s formulating what he wants to say.

Either way, his father stays sitting but doesn’t look away from Blaine as they stare at each other.

“Blaine.” Kurt whispers next to him. Blaine hears him but doesn’t look away from his father, “Blaine.” Kurt tries again and this time Blaine shakes his head slightly and turns to look at Kurt. The other man isn’t looking at him though.

“What?” Blaine asks.

Kurt’s eyes swivel back to Blaine’s and then look away again as if prompting Blaine to follow his gaze. He does and he finds Kurt is looking at their father just like Blaine had. Marcus Anderson has turned back to the front of the church and Blaine breathes a little easier at that but he’s not quite sure what Kurt wants him to see. Kurt must know that was where Blaine’s eyes had been.

He turns back to Kurt with a quirked eyebrow but is prevented from asking him anything by Bethany’s gasp on the other side of him. He turns, quickly, to see Bethany staring wide eyed, and pale faced, at the front of the church.

He’s even more confused as he once again follows her gaze and then he sees it. Or rather...him.

Staring back at them from the front pew, sitting right next to Marcus Anderson, is a little boy. It’s hard to guess his age but his head just barely reaches past the pew, his chin resting on the back as he stares.

Blaine swallows, thickly, as he takes in the dark brown hair on the top of the boy’s head, gelled down neatly into a style Blaine knows all too well (though hasn’t used himself as rigidly in years), along with the boy’s hazel eyes. If Blaine didn’t know any better, he would think time travel was real and that he himself was sitting next to his father as a little boy.

But time travel isn’t real. Which means there is only one possible explanation for the boy’s appearance - he and Blaine must be related…

...and considering the boy can’t be older than 8 or 9, there is only one potential possibility for his parentage…

Blaine feels like he’s going to be sick.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta @darrenismydarcy!

“Blaine!” Kurt calls as he follows his husband out of the church and down the steps to the street. Blaine isn’t running but he’s speed walking with a hand over his mouth and looks like he might vomit. Kurt is vaguely aware of Bethany following him down the stairs but his eyes and attention are on Blaine.

“Blaine!” He tries again when he’s reached the sidewalk. Blaine is about a half a block away, “Blaine, stop! Please!”

Blaine does stop then, causing a woman walking in the other direction to have to quickly dodge past him with a glare and curse. Blaine turns to Kurt with wide eyes and his hand still over his mouth. Kurt approaches him slowly with his hands outstretched like you might a wild animal you don’t want to provoke. Kurt’s never seen this look in his husband’s eyes and he’s not quite sure how to handle it.

“It doesn’t mean…” Kurt starts but Blaine cuts him off with a harsh laugh as he removes his hand from his mouth sharply.

“Everyone else is dead, Kurt.” Blaine says, “The only other way for that kid to look like that is if I somehow got some girl pregnant eight years ago and by that point I had given up sleeping with women so...” Blaine rolls his eyes sarcastically.

Kurt breathes in deeply and tries to stay calm. Biting back at Blaine would not accomplish anything, “What do you want to do?” He asks.

Blaine puts a hand to his mouth and rubs harshly as he looks down the street and shakes his head. Kurt’s heart aches for the lost look in his eyes. He doesn’t know how to fix this. He doesn’t know what to do.

Finally, after a long silence which wasn’t really silent considering they are standing on a busy New York City street, Blaine finally looks back at Kurt, “I want to buy a unicorn.” He says, looking over at Bethany.

Kurt looks at Bethany to find the girl staring incredulously at Blaine, like maybe her brother had gone insane. Kurt’s not entirely sure that hasn’t happened.

“What…?” She asks.

Blaine nods, “You said you wanted to do something extremely gay after the funeral. I think we can all agree that our time at that funeral has come to an end, so let’s do it. Let’s do something really gay. Let’s buy a unicorn.”

Bethany and Kurt look at each other for a moment. Kurt thinks they are both thinking the same thing: that Blaine is a stiff push away from losing it completely and neither wants to see that happen. Kurt thinks that the middle of the street is not the best place for Blaine to have whatever breakdown he might be having so he decides quickly with a nod to just go with it.

“Okay.” Kurt says, “Let’s go buy a unicorn.”

\-- -- --

As it turns out ‘buying a unicorn’ means taking an almost magical mystery tour around New York City until landing in a spot called Dinosaur Hill and purchasing perhaps the largest unicorn stuffed animal known to man. It’s so large that it takes up an entire seat on the subway as Bethany puts her arm around it and cuddles it. Luckily, the subway isn’t overly busy at this time of day or transporting such a feat of sewing engineering home might have been a challenge.

When all four of them (Blaine, Kurt, Bethany, and Eugene the Unicorn, as Bethany has named him) enter the apartment, Bethany curls up on the couch with Eugene beside her. Blaine takes a seat in the armchair and Kurt perches himself on one arm of the chair Blaine sits in. 

They are silent, each lost in their own thoughts, like they had been for most of the search for Eugene the Unicorn. Eventually, Bethany coughs, drawing the attention of the two men.

“So uhhhh, are we going to address the white unicorn in the room?” She asks.

Kurt sighs and looks over at Blaine who is chewing his lip. Kurt wishes he knew what Blaine was thinking, but finding out you have a brother you never knew about from the parents who abandoned you at the funeral for the mother who abandoned you isn’t something Kurt could imagine in his wildest dreams. He has no idea how he would feel after finding out such information.

“We don’t know for sure he’s who we think he is.” Blaine finally whispers, in direct contradiction to his words on the street earlier.

Bethany’s eyes widen, “I’ve seen pictures of you at eight, Blaine. That kid is your clone. Like you said, what other option is there?”

Blaine sits straight in the chair and begins to lean forward while pointing. Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand and brings it into his lap, which effectively ends whatever comeback Blaine was going to give, “Look, I think we all know who that little boy is.” He says softly, “That’s not what I think we should be talking about.”

Blaine slumps in his chair and nods after a moment, seemingly resigned to the fact. Kurt watches Blaine’s face before looking over at Bethany who is doing the same thing. Kurt has a feeling that whatever they need to talk about, it has very little to do with Bethany and her feelings.

He truly believes what he told Blaine in the shower the night after they told Bethany about their mother’s passing. Bethany’s connection to that part of her life isn’t all that strong, potentially almost non-existent, because Blaine allowed her that. He gave her a parental figure. He gave her the stability, and nurturing, and love that their biological parents either couldn’t or wouldn’t give.

And it’s this influence over his little sister that Kurt is sure why she says what she does next. Bethany nods her head with a determined expression and looks between Kurt and Blaine, “We should take him.”

Kurt lets out a surprised laugh as Blaine’s eyes widen next to him.

“What - you want to kidnap him?” Kurt asks.

Bethany shrugs, “Considering who our father is, I’m sure this kid would come willingly.” Kurt lifts his eyebrows in silent agreement before Bethany shakes her head and looks back at Blaine, “He’s going to need our help.”

Blaine’s eyes widen again and his mouth opens and closes a few times. Kurt watches a lot of thoughts pass behind his husband’s eyes, but Kurt can’t really guess at any of them. He knows his personal thoughts on Bethany’s suggestion but this isn’t really about him right now. And by Blaine’s reaction, Kurt’s personal thoughts are way off. Blaine seems to be at war with his thoughts.

Blaine’s mouth opens again, as if ready to say something, but is interrupted by a knock on the door. All three occupants of the apartment turn toward the door in unison. Knocks are not an uncommon occurrence, but for some reason all three of them seem to regard the action as alien. What is that noise and what should they do about it?

Kurt shakes himself from his confusion first and gets up to answer the second knock. He pulls the door open with a polite smile before his face crumbles in confusion when he’s not met at eye level by another person. A cleared throat brings Kurt’s eyes down a couple of feet and his eyes land on an eight-year-old Blaine.

The same little boy from the church is standing on their doorstep. He looks dapper in his blue suit, purple checkered shirt and deep blue bowtie with brown dress shoes, but it’s also his expression that gives off an air of dapperness. Of superiority. Of...judgement.

Kurt feels judged by this eight-year-old in a very eight-year-old Kurt Hummel sort of way. Kurt would have served that face at eight. He has a sudden twilight zone moment in his head. This kid looks like Blaine but acts like Kurt. Is he somehow their time travelled biologically impossible child?!

Kurt shakes his head to clear himself of the thought as he and mini-Blaine continue to stare at each other. Eventually, the boy clears his throat again and quirks an eyebrow, “Are you going to invite me in?”

And suddenly this little boy is Blaine’s dad. Kurt may have only met him once, but there is no mistaking who raised this little person. Speaking of the elder Anderson...Kurt’s eyes shift up and down the hall outside the apartment for any sign of Marcus Anderson. There is none.

Kurt looks back down at the boy dumbly for a moment, even prompting the kid to lift his eyebrows expectantly, before stepping aside, “Um sure.” He says for lack of anything better.

As the little boy makes his way into the apartment, Kurt gestures toward the living room, “Ummm Blaine? Bethany? Your…” He trails off before saying ‘brother’, but the pause is enough to imply the word before he adds, “, is here.”

Blaine and Bethany are staring at the little boy with wide eyes. One set hazel, the other blue, but still so much alike. The boy moves into the room with a confidence he really shouldn’t have at that age and definitely not in this situation, and sits in the only unoccupied chair in the room. He folds his hands in his lap and sits with a straight back.

Kurt sits back down on the arm of Blaine’s chair and the three of them - Blaine, Bethany, and Kurt - just stare. How did this kid get here? What does he want? Why can’t Kurt get the image out of his head of this kid being somehow genetically tied to both him and Blaine?

Before any of them can ask a question though, the boy speaks.

“My name is Aiden Anderson. My father is Marcus Anderson and my mother is…” He pauses and Kurt notices his mouth pulls up in a slight grimace, “was...Evelyn Anderson.”

Even though Kurt is beyond confused, his heart breaks for the little boy, for Aiden. This boy just lost his mother.

Blaine clears his throat and shifts in his chair. Kurt turns to see his husband lean forward with a furrowed brow, “Aiden,” He starts, “does your dad know you’re here?”

Aiden shakes his head, “No. I found your address the other night. My father said he had to go do something but he was acting very strangely so I snuck into his office while he was gone. I found your address on his desk attached to a picture of you two.” He says gesturing between Blaine and Bethany.

Bethany and Blaine turn to each other with shocked expressions before turning back to Aiden as the boy keeps talking, “You looked liked me.” He shrugs, “And when I saw you at the funeral today, I asked my father who you were and he got all…” Aiden pauses and adopts a grumpy expression for lack of words to describe Marcus Anderson’s reaction. He drops the act after a moment before sighing, “I wanted to know why you looked like me, so I remembered the address and came to find you.”

The room is silent after the boy's story before Kurt’s eyes widen briefly, “Smart eight-year-old.” He says impressed.

Aiden turns to him with his nose in the air, “I’m seven.” He corrects.

Kurt’s eyes widen even further.

“So, you don’t know who we are?” Bethany asks.

Aiden shakes his head, “No. I just saw your picture and know that my father got really upset when he saw you and I asked about you.”

Blaine sighs next to Kurt and wrings his hands together, “Aiden, I don’t think your dad would want us telling you who we are.” He says.

Aiden tilts his head curiously, “My father always says the more knowledgeable a man is, the less of a fool a person can make of him.”

Kurt notices Blaine’s eyes pinch at this before he bites his lips together, shakes his head, sighs, and looks back at Aiden, “Aiden, I’m Blaine. And this is Bethany.” He says, gesturing to Bethany on the other couch who waves. Aiden gives Bethany a strange smile but waves back before Blaine continues hesitantly, “...And our parents were Marcus and Evelyn Anderson…”

Kurt watches as the little boy in front of them takes in the information, rolls it around in his head, and then comes to the only conclusion there is. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open as he stares between them.

Kurt kind of can’t believe he’s been witness to the same face (just decades apart in age) realizing it has more siblings than it thought it did twice in one day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left. Thanks again to my beta @darrenismydarcy. Enjoy!

“Are you okay, Aiden?” Blaine asks in concern as the boy just keeps staring.

Eventually, Aiden shakes himself out of his shock and furrows his brow, “So...you’re my brother and sister?” He asks.

Bethany nods, “Technically, yes. It’s a long story.” 

“And you?” Aiden asks, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt gives a closed lip smile, “I’m not your brother.” He says before talking out of the corner of his mouth to Blaine, “That would make our whole situation incredibly wrong.”

Blaine chuckles lightly before he coughs and shifts in his chair to grab Kurt’s hand, “This is Kurt. He’s my husband.” He says.

The reaction from Aiden is immediate. His eyes widen before he scoots back in his chair and adopts a defensive pose as he eyes the pair warily. Blaine’s heart drops at the display and he sighs a little. Part of him had hoped for something better.

“You’re gay?” Aiden asks.

Before Blaine can answer, Bethany’s voice rings out in the room, “They sure are!” She says, “And if you have a problem with that you can march your OshKosh behind back where you came from.”

“Bethany…” Blaine warns, tiredly, as Aiden’s defensive pose switches to ward off Bethany.

Bethany shakes her head, “He can’t come into our house and…”

“Annie, he’s seven.” Kurt interrupts, quietly but firmly.

Bethany shrugs, “Yeah? And? I was seven. I punched our dad for it.”

Aiden’s eyes widened, “You punched father?”

“Okay!” Blaine interrupts to cut off Bethany’s reply. Instead, the sixteen-year-old just lifts her eyebrows and purses her lips as if to say ‘yup and I’d do it again’. Blaine sighs and runs a hand down his face, “Aiden, we should probably get you home. Your dad is probably worried sick about you.” 

Or at least Blaine hopes that’s the case. Blaine had thought about running away a lot when he was a kid. He just hadn’t really thought his parents would care if he were gone. Obviously, as later evidence would show, he’d been correct.

Aiden’s face is a mask of conflict. His eyes are squinted and his lips slightly pouted as he looks back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine feels a little like he’s being dissected.

“Father says that being gay is a sin.” Aiden finally says quietly.

Blaine feels Kurt stiffen next to him and sees out of the corner of his eye that Bethany’s eyes narrow but Blaine feels no anger or hatred in Aiden’s statement. It’s just that. A statement. Of what he believes to be fact.

Blaine sighs, “Aiden, if that’s what your dad says then…”

“Why do you keep saying ‘your’?” Aiden interrupts with a curious head tilt. Blaine’s brow furrows in confusion, “You keep saying ‘your dad’ instead of ‘dad’. You also said they WERE your parents.”

“Is this kid really only seven?” Blaine hears Kurt whisper next to him while squinting his eyes.

Blaine gives a rueful smile, “There’s a reason we’ve never met, Aiden.” He says, softly, “Bethany and I didn’t even know you existed until today. We haven’t spoken to our parents in nine years.”

“Why?” Aiden asks.

“Because I punched our dad in the stomach.” Bethany deadpans, “Several times.”

Aiden’s eyes flash momentarily in alarm before Blaine sighs again and explains, “You know how your dad told you that being gay is a sin?” Aiden nods, “Well, when he found out I was gay...he didn’t like that very much.” Bethany snorts from the other couch as if to say ‘understatement’. Blaine smiles softly at her before turning back to Aiden, “Some bad stuff happened and he kicked me out of the house.” Blaine smiles at Bethany again, “And Bethany came with me because she didn’t agree with our mom and dad. We’ve been on our own for nine years.”

Aiden is quiet as he stares down at his hands still clasped in his lap. Blaine’s not sure what telling him would do. He’s not sure how Aiden truly feels about any of this. If he’s being honest, a small part of him hopes Aiden truly believes his father’s words. Because living with Marcus Anderson when you disagree with him is torture and Blaine wishes that on no one.

Eventually, Aiden looks up with a small smile on his face, “If it’s alright with you, I’d...like to get to know you two.” Blaine blinks owlishly as Aiden turns with a little grin and giggles (the most seven-year-old thing he’s done since entering the apartment), “You THREE.” He corrects himself, shrugging at Kurt.

Blaine lets a slow smile spread across his face as he grabs Kurt’s hand and squeezes, “I think we’d like that, Aiden.”

“Your dad’s not going to like it.” Bethany warns and Blaine knows she’s correct.

Aiden nods and swallows, “It would appear, from everything you’ve told me, that he won’t.” He then adopts a mischievous smile, “But I’ve become very good at being sneaky. I doubt he’ll know I was even gone today.”

Blaine lets out a chuckle. Everything about Aiden had led him to believe he was just like their father. Appearances can truly be deceiving. 

“I think we’ll get along just fine then.” Bethany says with a decisive nod that makes Aiden’s face light up.

\-- -- --

Bethany pouts as she leans against Blaine in the doorway to the apartment. He slings an arm loosely around her shoulders as they watch little Aiden Anderson making his way to the elevator. Seeing a seven-year-old about to walk into the streets of New York City on his own should have been something they tried to stop but spending an afternoon with Aiden had convinced all of them that he would be fine.

“We’re not letting you leave by yourself!” Blaine had protested when Aiden had told them he should probably get back home.

Aiden had given Blaine a rather placating smile, “I’ve been making my own way around New York City since before I could tie my own shoes. I have the subway map memorized and four different phone numbers for car services or cab companies in my phone if I need them. This isn’t my first time making my way home on my own.”

It had become abundantly clear that this kid was a kid of the streets...in a three hundred dollar suit.

That doesn’t mean, though, that Blaine hadn’t given Aiden his cell phone number to text when he got home.

“Can’t we keep him?” Bethany whines as Aiden waves from the elevator as the doors close.

Blaine chuckles softly and kisses the side of Bethany’s head, “He’ll be fine.”

Bethany grumbles, “You couldn’t handle one more?”

Blaine tugs Bethany inside and closes the apartment door, “I can barely handle you as it is!” He jokes.

Bethany scoffs and punches him on the arm. Blaine oofs and rubs the spot as he chuckles. Considering the emotional roller coaster of the day he feels...light.

He finds it interesting how growing up with the parents they did shaped each of them differently. Bethany had become opinionated, strong, and surprisingly loyal. Aiden had become smart, resourceful, and kind of sneaky. And himself? He’d like to think he became responsible, independent, and a better parent than either of the ones he was given.

“I’m a delight.” Bethany says with a turned up nose.

“Oh sure.” Kurt chimes in, walking up to the pair with Eugene the Unicorn in his arms, “I say that to Blaine on a daily basis after you’ve yelled at us for...something. It’s a new thing every day.”

Bethany tries to glare but ends up fighting back a laugh and failing. She giggles and shrugs as she grabs Eugene from Kurt and twirls him toward her bedroom, “Your lives would be boring without me!” She calls and then she’s gone.

Blaine sighs and flops down on the couch, “She is right about that.”

Kurt hums as he sits down next to Blaine. He grabs Blaine’s arm and brings it over his head to snuggle against his chest, “Crazy day.” He says.

It’s Blaine’s turn to hum, “Crazy day.” He repeats.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks.

Blaine hesitates but only for a moment, “Yeah, I think I am. I mean, will the fact that my parents basically had another kid to replace me hit me at some point and cause me to freak out a little? Sure. But...he seems like a great kid.”

Kurt sighs and rubs a hand on Blaine’s thigh, “You know you’re not replaceable in my world, right?”

Blaine kisses Kurt’s head and leaves his lips there, “I know.” He whispers, “I know.”

\-- -- --

“So, you have to help me out.” Kurt says, two weeks later, as he knees his way across the mattress toward where Blaine leans against the headboard. Both are in their pajamas, each in soft cotton t-shirts and pajama pants, and the soft lighting in their bedroom makes for an intimate setting.

Blaine ‘hmm’s as he threads his fingers together over his stomach. Kurt comes to rest with his knees against Blaine’s hip, leaning back on his heels before he continues, “How long is long enough to bring up the topic of having a baby after your husband’s mother who abandoned him passes away and he discovers he has a little brother he never knew about?”

He says the entire sentence in one breath with a wince and Blaine’s not sure if it’s the face or the sentence itself but he breaks up laughing. Kurt drops his wince to chuckle along with him before shrugging, “There’s no precedence for this situation and I love that you’re talking to Anthony, but I don’t know...what’s off limits.” He shrugs again with a sigh.

Blaine smiles softly and reaches forward to thread his fingers through Kurt’s, “Nothing is ever off limits with us.” He whispers, and Kurt gives him a shy smile, before Blaine sighs and speaks at a regular volume, “I actually talked to Anthony about that today.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow but stays quiet.

Blaine licks his lips, “I’ve been thinking about what we talked about on our honeymoon a lot, and like you, I didn’t know if there was a length of time that was appropriate to wait after...everything.” 

Kurt gives a small smile, “And?” He asks.

Blaine sits up slightly and reaches with his other hand to rub his fingers on Kurt’s arm just under Kurt’s shirt sleeve. He looks at his wandering fingers as his face breaks into a smile.

“Anthony says that there is no specific length of time. There really IS no precedence for this. He said that my gut is the best judge. If it feels right deep down, then it’s right.”

“And?” Kurt chuckles, a little more insistent. He shuffles on his knees and shakes the hand he has in Blaine’s.

Blaine chuckles and then looks up at Kurt with a wide smile, “And I think, if you’re willing, we should start the process now.”

Kurt squeals loudly, claps, and jumps on Blaine. Blaine oofs, chuckles, and stabilizes Kurt who is now straddling his hips. 

Blaine tilts his head up and catches Kurt’s lips in a kiss just as the door to their room flies open. They both turn to find a very wide-eyed Bethany, clad in her tank top and pajama pants, with one hand on the doorknob and the other on the door jam.

“What?” She asks alarmed, “What happened?”

Kurt leans his temple against Blaine’s as they both smile at her. Bethany’s face goes from alarm to skeptical very quickly. 

She turns her head slightly and squints her eyes at them, “What’s with the smiles? Did we win the lottery? You have to tell me if we won the lottery. It’s against the law not to tell me we won the lottery.”

“Should we tell her?” Blaine stage-whispers to Kurt.

Kurt scrunches up one side of his face as he looks at Bethany, “Hmmmm, do you think we should?” He stage-whispers back.

Bethany huffs and puts her hands on her hips.

“She might be upset.” Blaine whispers, still in his not-so-private conversation with Kurt. Even though he’s joking and high on endorphins at the moment, he still knows there is a very real possibility that Bethany will not take this news well.

Kurt hums, “Yeah...I think she can handle it.”

Bethany all but growls, “Okay, one of you better tell me or I’m running away to join the circus.”

Kurt and Blaine chuckle before Blaine smiles at his little sister, “Kurt and I…” He pauses to look at Kurt who nods at him, “are going to start the process of having a baby.”

Bethany doesn’t do anything for a moment. She stares at them frozen and Blaine gets a sinking feeling in his stomach that this isn’t going to end well.

Just as he’s about to backpedal and say that they can totally have a discussion about it, Bethany lets out a large squeal and runs to the bed. She tackles the pair, Kurt still astride Blaine’s hips, and the three fall into a pile on the bed as she hugs them.

“Oh my God, this is amazing!” She shrieks, “This is the best news ever!”

The trio sits up and Bethany hugs Blaine again as he chuckles in relief, “You’re not upset?”

Bethany quirks an eyebrow, “Upset?” She asks, “Of course I’m not upset! Only,” She pauses with a finger in the air and Blaine and Kurt both lift their eyebrows waiting for her to continue, “there are only two bedrooms here. I’m not sharing with a screaming baby.”

Kurt and Blaine look at each other. Both realizing, at the same time, the potential ripple effect of this decision, “I guess,” Kurt starts, “we’ll have to look for a new place.” He shrugs at Blaine who nods in return.

Bethany claps and bounces between the pair before she suddenly stops and lays a hand on each man’s arms. Her face is serious as she looks back and forth between them, “You have to let me be the baby mama.” She says and both Kurt and Blaine immediately choke on their own spit.

“What?” Blaine splutters.

Bethany nods, “It makes perfect sense! I’ve seen the movie. Surrogates cost a lot of money AND if I have the baby then it’ll share both of your DNA!”

Clearly, Bethany’s brain is going a mile a minute but Kurt and Blaine are still trying to process her original suggestion.

“Annie, honey, you’re sixteen.” Kurt says gently, “That is such an amazing offer but...you’re sixteen. You can’t be our surrogate.”

Bethany shrugs, “Then wait a couple of years. I’ll be eighteen…”

“And starting college.” Blaine interrupts, pulling his arm out from under Bethany’s hand in order to lay his own on her arm, “Annie, Kurt’s right. That is SUCH an amazing offer but we can’t ask you to do that and we wouldn’t LET you do that. Part of my job as your guardian is to try and keep you from getting pregnant too early. I’d kind of be failing on that if I took you up on your offer.”

Bethany smiles ruefully as Blaine shrugs. She sighs and bites her lip, “All right but...I get to choose what colour you paint the nursery!”

Blaine laughs, “I think that may be a harder sell than the surrogacy thing.” He says, pointing to Kurt who has his eyebrows raised toward Bethany in a ‘Excuse me?’ sort of way.

“You are welcome to offer suggestions.” Kurt says with his nose turned up, before smiling and pulling Bethany to him in a side hug as she giggles.

“So,” Bethany declares a moment later, “since clearly we’re not getting any sleep tonight, I suggest we grab snacks and spend the night picking out baby names.”

Kurt and Blaine look at each other at the same moment with identical expressions on their face.

“Actually Annie…” Kurt starts but Bethany shakes her head, and finger, at them.

“Nuh huh.” She says, “This is too big a moment for the sexy times I pretend you don’t actually have. This is a family moment. We celebrate together.”

Blaine and Kurt look at each other again and have a silent conversation between them. She’s not...entirely wrong.

Eventually, Blaine sighs, “All right, Annie. You go get the snacks.”

Bethany cheers before kissing them both on the cheek and climbing off the bed. She leaves the room, declaring loudly that all the Oreos are hers.

Kurt is on Blaine the second she’s gone, catching his lips with his own and pushing him back on the bed. Blaine goes with a surprised squeak but doesn’t protest as he fists the back of Kurt’s shirt.

“Hey!” Bethany’s voice rings out and the pair on the bed jumps. Kurt looks up and Blaine tilts his head backwards on the mattress to look upside down...and sheepishly, at where Bethany stands in their doorway again, “I said no sexy times! It’s not like you can actually make the baby yourselves anyway!”

Kurt and Blaine laugh as Kurt drops his head onto Blaine’s shoulder and Bethany leaves again to go get snacks. 

It may not be hot sex, but their night is perfect.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, giving kudos, and just generally being supportive. Could not have done this without my beta @darrenismydarcy. And just a side note: the title of this fic comes from a Backstreet Boys song :) Enjoy!

*Two Years Later*

“Libby! Come here, Libby! Do you want a cookie? Come get the cookie?”

“Do not degrade my niece in such a way!” Bethany admonishes, picking up the baby currently trying her damndest to walk between the couches. She hugs her to her chest and strokes her hair.

Aiden, who had been the one attempting to get the baby to come to him, laughs from the couch, “What was degrading about what I said? And...I’m pretty sure she’s my niece, too.”

Bethany rolls her eyes, “You called her ‘Libby’.” She shudders at the name like it personally offends her, “That is just so wrong. Right, Bethy?” She says, moving her face down so she can look the baby in the eye, “We Beth’s have to stick together!”

Aiden chuckles, “Coming from a girl who tells anyone and everyone to call her ‘Annie’.”

Bethany advances a couple of steps toward the nine-year-old on the couch before she’s interrupted, “Okaaaay.” Kurt says, walking into the room and scooping the baby from Bethany’s arm, “How about we not trade blows with my daughter in the middle?”

Bethany pouts slightly before sighing, “He called her Libby.”

Kurt laughs, “Yeah...because that’s her name.” He lifts the eleven-month-old over his head which makes her giggle, “Isn’t that right, Libby?” He says to her as she continues to squeal. He brings her down to rest in his arms again before turning to Bethany, “We've told you time and time again we couldn’t very well have two official Beth’s in the house.”

Bethany tries to hold her pout but ends up smiling, “But you named her after me.”

“We named her after Kurt.” Blaine says, coming into the room. He sidles up next to Bethany and bumps his hip with her lightly while she looks on in shock, “And you.” He adds, though this isn’t new information to any of them. He makes his way over to Kurt and tickles Libby’s neck which makes her squirm and take refuge by burying her face in Kurt’s chest, “Elizabeth Jane Anderson-Hummel. Named after her Papa and her aunt.”

“And the spitting image of her Daddy.” Kurt finishes with a smile.

It’s a conversation they have a lot and never get tired of. With her chubby cheeks, curly brown hair, and hazel eyes, Libby really is the girl version of Blaine. Almost every day of her eleven months, Kurt and Blaine have tried to find traits that may have come from their surrogate but have yet to find any and as time goes by they look less and less. She’s Libby. And she’s perfect. Even when she’s crying at all hours of the night and keeping the entire household awake.

“Hey, why didn’t you name her after me?” Aiden asks, standing up to join the others in the middle of the room.

Bethany sighs and slings her arm around the shorter boy, “Because, my dear pain in the neck, you have to be in the family for longer than two years to warrant a namesake.”

“I’ve been in the family nine years!” Aiden protests.

Bethany squints one eye closed, “Let me rephrase - we had to have known you existed longer than two years to warrant a namesake.”

Aiden scoffs in mock indignation as Bethany tightens her hold on his neck and brings her other hand up to give him a noogie. Aiden shouts in protest and attempts to wriggle free.

Blaine and Kurt watch on and can’t help but think, despite Bethany’s words, that Aiden feels like he’s been part of the family for longer than two years. 

After their initial meeting, Kurt, Blaine, and Bethany had seen Aiden a few times over the following months. He snuck out of his house every time and, true to his word, never once got caught by their father. Eventually, and neither Kurt, Blaine, or Bethany knows exactly when, Aiden started showing up more and more, to the point where it felt like he spent more time at their house, a modest three bedroom townhouse they bought after their surrogate got pregnant, than he did at his own. He became part of their family.

Bethany, especially, treats him so. Kurt has postulated to Blaine that Bethany’s relationship with Aiden has been shaped a lot by her relationship growing up with Blaine. The fact that they met Aiden at the same age Bethany had been when she and Blaine were left on their own, she has taken it upon herself to fill that role for Aiden that Blaine had filled for her. He may not live with them full-time, or officially at all, but that doesn’t stop Bethany from trying to give him what their father couldn’t possibly.

Though whatever the reason, Kurt and Blaine can both agree that Bethany and Aiden’s relationship has done wonders for both of them. Aiden has loosened up considerably and become a more relaxed, carefree boy. Though he can still hold his own in a judging competition with Kurt (not that they’ve ever tried officially).

Bethany, in turn, has become more focussed, driven, and responsible…

Which brings them to this very day. A day Blaine has been dreading since he and Bethany left their parents’ house all those years ago. Today, Bethany, now more often than not going by Annie, Anderson starts college. And Blaine is not okay.

“All right,” Kurt says, breaking up the mini sibling scuffle, “We should probably head out. The car, and dorm orientation, are waiting.” He gestures with his head out the door before adjusting Libby and making his way out. Aiden jogs after him, asking if he can put Libby in her car seat.

When it’s just Blaine and Bethany in the living room, Bethany sighs as she looks out the open door.

“What’s up?” Blaine asks. The sigh had not been a particularly happy one.

Bethany has been over the moon to start college at Columbia. They may live in the same city as the university, but Bethany and Blaine came to the decision, after she had been accepted, that it was probably best, at least for the first year, for her to experience living in the dorms. She hasn’t stopped talking about it for months.

Bethany shrugs as she screws one of her toes into the carpet.

“Hey,” Blaine whispers, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She turns to look at him and Blaine can see tears swimming in her eyes. He sighs and pouts out his lower lip slightly, “Hey, now. What’s wrong?” He asks, pulling her to him in a hug.

She goes willing and cuddles into his chest, “I don’t think I can do this.” She whispers.

Blaine tuts, “Of COURSE you can do this. You are so ready for this. You are going to have an amazing time. And Kurt and I are just a phone call or subway ride away.”

“But I’m going to miss so much! What if Libby figures out walking or talking or doing her taxes when I’m not here!” The eighteen-year-old moans.

Blaine laughs, “Well, we will definitely call you if she starts doing her taxes.” He assures, before kissing Bethany’s head, “And you really are just a train or car ride away. I promise you, the moment it looks like Libby is going to do anything for the first time, I’ll call you.”

“Do you promise?” Bethany pouts.

“I promise.” Blaine says, even though he knows once Bethany starts her life at college, she isn’t going to be thinking about her niece here at home as much as she thinks she will.

Bethany pulls back, “And what about you?” She asks.

Blaine’s eyebrows go up, “What about me?” He asks, “You sort of missed my first steps on account of you not being born and them happening a good twenty-five years ago.”

Bethany laughs as she smacks Blaine’s chest lightly, “No!” She admonishes, “Are you going to be okay?” She asks.

Blaine gives her a small, sad smile, “I am going to be fine.” He says, “And besides you’re…”

“Only a car or train ride away.” Bethany finishes for him.

Blaine chuckles again, “Right.” He says softly before he looks her in the eyes very seriously, “You and I are not done needing each other, okay? I will always be here for you, Annie.”

Bethany’s eyes swim with more tears even as she smiles, “Right back atcha, big brother.”

The pair hug just as Kurt calls from the street for them to hurry up. They make their way out and Bethany gets into the back of the SUV with Aiden and Libby in her carseat.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s arm before he can get in with them. Blaine turns to him with his eyebrows raised in question.

“Are you going to be okay?” Kurt whispers.

Blaine gives him a sad smile, similar to the one he just gave Bethany, and shrugs, “I think so.” He says, “But...I might need to do some major crying when we get home.”

Kurt pouts his lips slightly and moves to bring Blaine’s hand to his mouth for a kiss, “Anything you need. I’m here for you.”

When Blaine was fifteen, he couldn’t have possibly imagined this moment, this day. He had been more worried about how to put food on the table and how to keep his seven-year-old sister alive for another day. And himself. His world had been irrevocably changed the night their parents abandoned them and yet, as he stands here right now, he wouldn’t change a single thing about any of it.

Not that night, not the two years after as they struggled to figure it out, not the year he and Kurt had broken up - none of it. It all brought him here. And ‘here’ feels like an amazing place to be.

He smiles at Kurt before tilting his head to the awaiting car and everything that still lays ahead.

The End


End file.
